Water
by WinterFox3001
Summary: Kya is a the second princess of the water tribe, and lives a fairly normal life in the north. But everything changes when she joins the avatar gang to help them defeat the fire lord. This story follows the storyline from the end of book one to the end of book 3, with romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A stream of freezing water flashed right past my ear, nearly taking off a bit of hair. Another stream followed it, this time aimed right at my chest. I swiftly dodged it before it knocked me ten feet backwards onto my butt. Before my opponent could attack me again, I bended a stream of water from a nearby pool and slashed out at the man I was battling. It collided with his side, and swept him clear off the ice arena.

Win! ...Again. For as long as I could remember, I fought in these friendly waterbending competitions on the arena. I was the only female waterbender in the entire north to battle and, come to think of it, I was pretty much the best waterbender, too.

I slid off the arena to meet the man I had just knocked off. He smiled at me.

"Hey, Kya," he said. "You look very beautiful today."

I rolled my eyes. Hyo had been flirting with me since we were eleven. Though he was a skilled waterbender, he was very self centered and only really cared about what he looked like.

"You look very cold today," I remarked back. "I know I wouldn't want to be knocked off the arena into the cold, cold snow."

"Very funny," he said, a grin plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes. I knew the very next thing he was going to do was to ask me out, so I avoided the topic in advance to prevent awkwardness on my part.

"I'm meeting my sister by the spirit pool this evening."

"Oh," he said, showing obvious disappointment. "See you around then, I guess."

A sliver of pity worked its way into me.

"Though I know of a great seafood place if you want to meet me tomorrow."

Hyo brightened greatly at this.

"Okay, then!" He said, practically prancing off. I rolled my eyes again and watched him leave. Sometimes I just wished my life were a bit less ordinary. I looked up at the sky, and to my surprise, saw something drifting down towards me. Something big.

I ran to get out of the way before a huge flying six-legged monster crushed me flat. The beast let out a low groan, and landed in the middle of the arena, spraying snow everywhere. Only then did I notice that there was something on the monster's back. It couldn't be… was that a saddle? With PEOPLE on it? Before I could investigate, however, my shoulder was tapped on. I spun around. A short, skinny boy was looking at his feet.

"What?" I asked.

"P-p-princess Yue r-r-requested for you to meet her at the spirit pond."

I groaned. So much for a more interesting life. As I turned to leave, I caught a glimpse of my father stepping onto the arena to meet the strange people on the monster. Ugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I reached the oasis, Yue was already there, sitting crosslegged and staring at the always circling fish. I knelt down across the pool from her and focused on the black fish. Only then did Yue speak.

"Did you hear the news?" she said.

"Other than the news about a giant monster landing in the arena? No."

Yue laughed.

"Yes, but do you know who was on the bison?" she asked. I shrugged.

"It was a bison? No, I was herded away before I could do anything except avoid getting smashed." I said.

"It's the avatar. And two of his friends."

"WHAT?" I stood up quickly, momentarily breaking the flow of the fish. Yue blanched for a second, then the color flowed back into her face and she exhaled in relief.

"Sorry," I said, and sat down. "But really? How do they know it's the avatar? Can he airbend? Will they be at the feast tonight?"

"I don't know," said Yue. "But let's get started before we run out of time."

My sister and I met weekly at the spirit oasis, to attempt to connect with the water and moon spirits. Yue, being extremely connected already to the moon spirit, would concentrate on the white fish, while I concentrated on the black fish. I hadn't connected to the spirit yet, but I noticed my waterbending was always at its best right after each meditation session.

I crossed my legs and closed my eyes…

All was black for a second, but then a huge flame flashed across the blackness. It flickered there, until a a strange blue arrow sliced through it. The fire disappeared and was replaced by a smaller flame, warmer and… friendlier somehow. Water flowed from the other side of my vision until the water and fire combined into one blue flame. I woke up, sweating and gasping. I had had my first message from the spirits.

Yue's eyes fluttered open shortly after mine.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"N-no…" I lied.

"I saw nothing, either," she said. "Come on, let's go find father and prepare for the feast."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yue sat on my father's right, while I sat on his left. I didn't see the difference, and being on his left was a great thing for me since, being left handed, we didn't bump arms every time we used a spoon or chopsticks. The feast had been set out in an arrangement so that the avatar and his friends would come to watch master Pakku's students perform some boring waterbending. Pakku would have been my waterbending teacher, but he, along with a lot of other teachers refused to train women in battle, which I think is just rude and pointless. Then they would choose a table to eat at, and me and Yue would go out to greet them.

We sat staring out across the sea of people as they filed into the huge ice room. Once everyone was in the room, three people were escorted into the chamber. I leaned forward, excited…

And wasn't impressed. It was just a bunch of kids! There were two kids in water tribe getup, both looking about my age. I had high doubts that either of them were the avatar. The other kid was walking behind them, apparently much shorter than either of them. The two water tribe kids spread out slightly, and (presumably) the avatar walked between them. I took one look at him and gasped. His forehead and arms were tattooed with blue arrows, exactly the same as the one from my dream.

I blinked three times. I rubbed them with the palm of one hand. But the arrows didn't go away. Before I could think of a reason to prove that this was a coincidence, my father stood up.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe. And they have brought with them someone very special, someone who many of us believed disappeared from the world until now… the Avatar!"

The crowd clapped and cheered. I didn't.

"We also celebrate my two daughter's sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue and princess Kya are now of marrying age!"

At this point, I was supposed to say a speech of my own, but felt too sick to do it. Yue caught my eye and stood up to do it instead.

"Thank you, father. May the great ocean and moon spirits watch over us during these troubled times."

She looked over at me, her eyes worried. I smiled at her to let her know everything was cool. Literally.

"Now, master Pakku and his students will perform!"

I gazed at the waterbenders, bored. What's interesting about giant floating blobs of water, anyway? I know they're giant, but couldn't they be more complex? This seemed to go on forever, and finally my father signaled for us to go and meet the avatar and his friends. Yue carefully approached the water tribe boy with a ponytail, while I went over to meet the water tribe girl and the avatar.

It took me a moment to get their attention; both seemed genuinely captivated by the performance. Finally, the girl looked over at me. It was surprising how different I looked from other waterbenders. Her hair was dark brown, nearly black, while mine was blonde brown, with a bit of red in it. Her eyes were a bright, sparkling blue, whereas mine were not only blue, but had some green in them, too. Her skin was a dark tan, and mine was considerably paler

"Hi," I said. She smiled at me.

"I'm Katara," she replied, "The guy with the ponytail is my brother, Sokka, and the avatar is my friend, Aang."

Aang turned to look at me. He was bald and had a round, smiley face with lively grey eyes. Seemed nice enough, other than the tattoos.

"Nice to meet you guys! I'm Kya," I said.

"Cool!" said Aang. "Can you waterbend?"

I laughed slightly.

"Some people call me a master."

Katara looked excited.

"Will you be teaching Aang and I?"

"I doubt it," I replied. "You'll probably be training with master Pakku." I decided to leave out the part about how Katara probably wouldn't be able to train for anything but healing. "If you want I can teach you a few moves of my own, though."

"You make up your own waterbending moves?" Aang asked in awe.

"Yeah."

"Whoa," Aang said. I looked up at my father. He made a gesture for us to leave. I went up to Yue, who was still talking awkwardly with Sokka. I tapped on her shoulder. She looked up, surprised.

"We need to go," I said.

"Oh, okay."

We walked out of the hall, both of us taking second glances backwards. I promised myself to find them and talk to them again. These kids seemed very interesting, and I wasn't about to let them slip from my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning, something was crouching on me, staring into my eyes and pawing my face. I gave a shout of surprise and sat up, sending the person…animal…thing? flying. It squealed and hit the wall, then flew back up onto my lap. I realized that this was just Aang's lemur, Momo. I gave a sigh of relief and looked out the windw. It was still completely dark outside. The stupid lemur had woken me up before the sun had even risen. I wondered how he even got into my room in the first place. Aang, Katara, and Sokka must have been sleeping somewhere in the palace.

Since I was already awake, I decided I might as well go down and take a walk through the city. I was allowed out of the palace at any time, after all. On my way downstairs, I took a peek into Yue's room. She was fast asleep in her room, so Momo probably hadn't bothered her. I stepped out the palace door and took a deep breath of the cold, crisp, morning air. I told myself I needed to wake up early more often. This really was my favorite time of day.

I never noticed how pretty the sunrise was, but it was very beautiful rising above the ocean. I assumed it would be even more lovely if I saw it from on the wall bordering the city, so I made a beeline for the watchtower staircase leading up to the wall. I dashed up the stairs until I reached the wall. I had been right, the view of the sun was much better from up there. But looking out over the water, I saw something else in the ocean. There were at least fifteen of them, black specks floating in the water. Maybe it was a pod of orcas! I knew a passageway out of the city that Yue and I had discovered when we were younger. I knew I wasn't allowed, but if those were orcas, I had to see them.

On my hurried way to the passageway, I started having my doubts about whether those black things really were orcas. I told myself that if it was different, I was going to find out.

I reached the passageway. It was an ice drainge grate for when the rivers overflowed, but Yue and I knew that if you tugged on it hard enough, it would pop out and underneath was a passageway leading to the other side of the wall. I tugged on the grate, inwardly thanking my father for giving us the amount of freedom he did. Then again, he didn't know I had left the palace. The grade popped out and I slid down into the opening, putting the grate back up behind me.

The passage was quite short, and I could already see the light from the other end. I picked up my pace and reached the end of the tunnel. I looked up. I had forgotten how hard it was to get out of the hole. The opening was at least five feet above my head. I knew it would be easier to climb out this time, me being taller, but the drainage water from the most recent river flood had frozen and filled in the hand and foot hold Yue and I had carved out. I punched my fist into the ice, getting no results except a painful hand. I tried kicking it. I cracked the ice slightly and stubbed my toe.

Next, I tried scraping my fingernails on the ice. My gloves got in the way, and I knew I either had to take off my gloves or turn back.

I took my gloves off and began to scrape.

It was a long and painful journey up, and I was glad to put my gloves back on when I reached the top. My fingers were nearly dropping off with cold. I looked out at the spot where I had seen the orcas. They were still there, but I could tell now that they weren't orcas. I squinted my eyes. They were ships.

Fire navy ships.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I ran back to the palace as fast as I could. I needed to tell my father right away. My over-observant mind went over the dangerous possibilities as I sped up the palace stairs. Were they planning to attack? Planning to take the avatar? Planning destroy our family?

I had to stop myself. Nobody was going to get hurt, especially not Yue or my Father. Yue was an experienced waterbender, mostly at healing, but could use her powers to fight if she had to. My father wasn't a waterbender, but had led our waterbending army before. And as for me… If my family was in danger, I would fight to the death to protect them. Who says a princess can't fight a bunch of firebending jerks?

I stopped at my father's room and peeked in. He was still asleep. There was something strange about that, he was usually a very early riser. Maybe sleeping in was his way of celebrating avatar Aang's arrival. But should I wake him up? If the fire nation was attacking, I knew we had to prepare as soon as possible. But if they weren't, then I would have woken up my father and felt like a worrying idiot for nothing.

I decided it was a lose-lose situation and shook my father awake.

…

He didn't wake up right away. I shook him again, this time harder. He grunted and opened his eyes.

"Kya…?"

"You're finally awake!" I said, relieved. This situation ws no longer resting on my shoulders. "I need to tell you something really important."

He arched an eyebrow at me and sat up.

"And that is…"

Before I could speak, however, he perked up. "Of course it's about the Avatar!"

He jumped out of bed, pulling on his tribe leader furs as quickly as possible. He rushed out of the room with me on his tail.

"Father, it's- it's not about the avatar!"

My voice must have sounded very urgent, because he stopped.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"This morning, I saw fire nation ships. You need to prepeare the armies for an attack immediately!"

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Exactly where did you see them, Kya?" he asked.

"From the wall!" I said, not completely lying. "I took a walk this morning."

He looked at me curiously.

"The fire nation has tried to attack before…" he started. I brightened, but he wasn't finished. "I do not believe you are lying, but the fire navy is smart enough to not get close enough during a stealth attack to be seen from the wall. This means that you have gone outside of our walls!"

Uh-Oh.

"You know you are forbidden to do such a thing, Kya! I'm not sure if I can trust you to roam the city now, let alone help our defense against the fire nation!"

"But father-"

"No buts. You are to go to your room and stay there until I decide what to do with you."

I looked at him, shocked. He glared at me so fiercly, however, that I ducked my head and crossed the hall to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I kicked the wall. I left a sizable dent in the wall, but also one in my foot. I rubbed my foot in pain. How could my father be so irrational? If he just went onto the wall and looked… I had seen the ships from the wall first, after all… I just hadn't known what they were until I went down the passageway.

The passageway! I had forgotten to close it up behind me! Now my father would see the open grate and I would be confined in my room forever, not just "until further notice." I thought of Aang, Katara and Sokka. I hadn't seen them since last week, at the feast, and probably wouldn't ever see them again.

I continued thinking about the ships. It was true that normally soot would rain down if the ships were close enough to be seen from the wall. But there had been no soot… I looked out my window. Soot was pouring from the sky like snowflakes. My father would have to believe me now.

My window was pretty much a big hole in the wall, with a clear sheen of ice stretched across it to keep the cold out. I sat by it now, looking across the city, which was now being covered in a blanket of soot. Suddenly, I saw I giant fluffy thing floating towards my window. I squinted my eyes and realized it was Appa, with both Sokka and Yue on his back. What was Yue doing with that guy?

I sliced through my window with some waterbending. Normally I wasn't the best at ice bending, but my window was thin enough that I could break it without a second thought. The whole thing shattered and I shouted out to Yue and Sokka.

They didn't hear me right away, so I took a breath and shouted louder. All three heads turned in my direction, and Sokka urged Appa all the way to my window.

"Get on quick!" said Yue, and, I, forgetting about my bedroom confinement, obliged and climbed out of my window and onto the rough saddle strapped to the bison's back.

"What's going on?" I asked them. "Why are you riding Appa? Where are you going?"

The soot got into my mouth with every word, and I couldn't breathe until I had coughed up a small black clump.

"The fire navy is attacking!" said Sokka, equally choking. "We're going to find Arnook and let him know what's going on!"

"He already knows," I said. "I saw the ships this morning. I bet they'll attack by evening."

Yue raised her eyebrows.

"Why were you in your room? I would expect you to be outside the palace, waiting for the battle meeting to start."

I shook my head.

"Father confined me to my room for leaving the city walls. I guess he also didn't want me getting hurt."

Just then, Appa landed on the ground with a thump outside the palace. Sokka raced in to find Arnook while Yue and I stood outside.

"So, you two, huh?" I asked, curious as to why they had been riding the bison in the first place. I also wanted to know where she had disappeared off to the other night. Yue shook her head vigorously.

"Kya, don't be silly, you know I'm engaged to Hahn and nobody else."

I shrugged.

"Just asking," I said. "Yue, you and I need to get somewhere out of the way. It's nearly dusk."

"You should go back to your room," said Yue. "I'll go out on the balcony, keep watch and let you know if something goes on."

I looked at her.

"Yue, I'm not going to let us get seperated right now! If you go onto the balcony, I go onto the balcony. I don't want you getting hurt."

Yue laughed.

"Kya, you forgot I'm a waterbender, too! If something goes on, I can protect myself."

Before I could answer to that, the warning gongs began to play.

"All right," I said. "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I paced in my room until it was completely dark. I still had gotten no messages or calls down from Yue. I looked out my shattered window. The night was dark and peaceful, just like all the other nights in the water tribe. This one was different. The peace was a temporary peace, a fragile one that could be broken with one battle cry or blast of fire.

I was struck by a sudden desire to go out and take one last look at my home before it was destroyed. The palace hallway, I knew, was completely empty of people. The battle meeting had happened quite a bit ago, and now all the soldiers were out, ready to battle at a moment's notice. I made up my mind and raced out of my room, down the hallway and stairs and out the palace door. The soot had stopped falling a while ago, but it was still there, a horrid black mixture of soot and snow. I knew I wanted to go down the secret passageway, no matter what trouble I would get into. I just had to hope that It hadn't been closed up.

I reached the passageway, which was left the exact same as when I had left it. I breathed a sigh of relief and slid down. The whole tunnel was unchanged. The hand holds I had made were even still up there, so it was easier (and less cold) to get up as it was before.

I could tell right away that the ships had moved, probably to a better attacking position. I started to worry, and had to tell myself I would just walk around a little bit and come right back through the passageway. Nobody would ever know I had left.

I made my way to the left, a place I had never been before. It ended a while on in a strange overhang of ice with nothing under it except a few seals. One of the pieces of ice sticking out from the bottom of the cave made a good chair, so I sat down and gazed absent mindedly over the ice. I began to think about the dream I had in the oasis, the one with the two flames and the blue arrow that matched the one on Aang's head so perfectly. Before I could help it, I found myself drifting off into the same dream.

It happened the same as last time, but at the end of the dream, instead of the water flowing into the flame, it dissolved and the flame blurred until it was a faint orange light, seemingly hidden behind a screen. I woke up and saw the same flame from my dream, glowing from under the ice.

I watched it, speechless, for a few seconds as the ice above it slowly melted, until I was so overcome by curiosity and fear that I swiped my hand up and down accidentally, sending a cut through the ice from me to the light, where the ice crumbled inwards. A bright orange flame shot up from the hole, then disappeared in the cold. The water was still for a moment, then a figure bobbed out of it, clutching the ice and gasping for air. Suddenly I realized that he was a firebender, and that I was quite possibly in grave danger. I held my breath.

He turned to look at me.

Half of his face was blistered and scarred a pale red.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The shock and surprise of this sight caused me to step backwards and trip over the rock I had been sitting on. I regained myself and stood back up, waiting for the first chance I could get to bend the water from the hole in the ice into the octopus stance.

He shot a slash of fire at me, and I bended up a wall of snow between me and the fire just in time. The fire melted the snow in one loud sizzle, and I took advantage of the water it made to bend it into a ring around me, with watery tentacles stretching out from all sides.

"Who are you?" he asked all of a sudden, dropping his arms. "Why can you bend so well?"

I held my stance.

"I was just about to ask the same thing about you," I said, swinging one of the tentacles at him with such force that he was knocked out of the hole and onto the ice. He got up, looking horrifically angry.

"Be that way," he said, sending a series of hot bursts of flame at me that nearly singed my hair off. I rolled my eyes as I realized that though this guy was powerful, he had no tactic. He was just shooting fire everywhere and hoping he'd hit somebody at some point! He shot one more well-aimed blast of fire at me that set my sleeve on fire. I quickly used my other hand to bend a tentacle onto the flame. Then I took off running back towards the passageway.

Suddenly I realized that he was probably trying to get into the water tribe unnoticed, and that my going into the secret passageway would be just as secret as if I had put a glowing sign next to it saying

'water tribe this way!'

Sure enough, he was following me. I reached the passageway and stood next to it, guarding it.

"I suppose you're trying to get into my city." I said. "As one of the princesses of this tribe, I find it my duty to keep you out. You're not getting in."

I slid down the hole and bended a bit of spare water over the opening before scar-face could get in. I froze it with a a few exhales, and took off running down the tunnel. Behind me I could hear the sound of melting water dripping down. I would have to be fast.

Just as I reached the end of the tunnel and was crawling out, I heard a shattering from behind me, implying the ice had been broken. With all my might, I bended a huge amount of water from the river into the tunnel, enough to fill the whole thing up. Then I froze as much as possible from my position, about half the tunnel. It wasn't the strongest ice, but he wouldn't be able to get through easily now.

Just because I could, I sealed the grate back over the hole. Why not? I ran back towards the palace to look for Yue. I reached the entrance and stared at it, shocked. The doors had been closed and locked.

"AARGH!" I shouted at the door, kicking and pounding it as hard as I could. The strong ice doors were immune to my attempts to break through. I waterbended at it, but my attack did nothing except take off a thin, round sheet of ice. It fell down, then leaned into me and shattered. I let out another yell of frustration. At this rate I would never get into the castle. I ran around the side of the castle, looking to see if Yue was still out on the balcony. She wasn't there. I hoped that she hadn't gone to get me and found I wasn't there. I realized that I could use a move I had learned a while ago: bend a tentacle of water around my arm, bend it up to the balcony, and swing myself up easily. I had never tried it going up, however, so it was highly possible the water would break and I would fall to my death.

I plunged my hand into a pile of snow and bended the water around it until it completely surrounded my arm. I pulled my arm out and slowly bent the tentacle up until it curled around the balcony border. Just for safety, I froze the part wrapped around the the icy bar. I took a deep breath. I started to wonder if it was really worth it. Then a loud BANG! and part of the wall going up in flames left me with no choice. The fire nation had finally started their attack.

Gently, I swung myself up to balcony level. I had planned to just swing up, but I had overshot, and I ended up going way higher than I had meant to. I started to fall. I realized that I was going to miss the balcony. I grasped for it as I fell. I missed. Twice. On the third one, however, I managed to grab hold of the edge of the balcony. My heart beating faster than a frightened rabbit-mouse's, I used my legs to push myself up and over the border and onto the balcony.

Yue wasn't on the balcony, or inside. I ran to my room, frantic. She wasn't there either. I pressed myself against the wall, urging myself to try and think of where she had gone, instead of worrying about the possibility that she had been abducted by the fire nation. Suddenlyit hit me. She was at the spirit oasis! It was not only the most secret place in all of the water tribe, but it was also where Yue felt safest. It had to be it.

The spirit oasis's entrance was a round door in an icy wall. I pushed this open now. I ducked through it, closed it behind me, and almost screamed at what I saw.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Scar-face was back. Katara had him frozen in a block of ice, Yue was cowering on the other side of the oasis, and Aang was sitting cross-legged, his arrows glowing a weird slightly blue light. He was meditating.

I turned back to scar-face.

"How the heck did you even get in here?" I asked, drawing some water out of the oasis.

"I have my ways," he said, smirking. "Besides, I'm already in. What are you going to do about it now, _princess_?"

Before I could reply, a glow of orange light flowed from the block of ice, and it shattered in our faces. Katara was thrust towards the door and knocked out. I was thrown back over the pool and next to Yue.

"You rise with the moon," he said. "I rise with the sun."

I looked up. The sun was rising, and my powers were no longer quite as strong. I got up, only to realize that he had grabbed the unconscious Aang and dragged him away.

I shook Katara awake.

"Katara!" I shouted. "He's taken Aang!"

When she heard Aang's name, she jerked awake.

"Kya?" she asked. "Why-what-Aang!"

Sokka flew down on Appa's back.

"What happened?" he asked. "Where's Zuko?"

Zuko… I thought I recognized the name. I wasn't sure from where, though.

"He took Aang," Katara said. "He took him right out from under us."

Sokka looked over at Yue and me.

"Yue! Kya!" he said, his face suddenly more worried. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm fine." I said. "Yue's just in shock."

Yue was staring at the oasis, her eyes blank.

"Oh, no. Yue…" he said, walking around the oasis and putting an arm around Yue. "Where could they have gone?"

"I can't believe I lost him," said Katara again sorrowfully.

"You did everything you could, and now we need to do everything we can to get him back," said Sokka.

"Zuko can't have gotten far," I added. "We'll find him. Aang's going to be fine."

Katara agreed, and we all got on the bison, me urging Yue up until she had sorrowfully climbed up.

"Yip, yip," Sokka said, and we rose into the air. Though it should have been a sorrowful moment, I was filled with excitement that it would be my first time leaving the city with an important mission. We were going out to find the avatar.

It had been an extremely long time since we had left the oasis, and now we were flying in a freezing blizzard. We could see barely anything through the snow, and barely hear over the wind. Yue suddenly spoke.

"Don't worry, Prince Zuko can't be getting too far in this weather."

First I was surprised that she had spoken. Then I realized what she said.

"Wait, did you say 'Prince'?"

Yue nodded.

"I thought you knew!" laughed Sokka. "He's this guy with a ponytail and a scar that chases us all over the world. No idea what's up with him."

Then I began to laugh. Of course I had heard of him! He had apparently been scarred and banished from the fire nation by his jerk of a father. Of course, he was a jerk, too.

"Yeah, I gathered that much," I said. I looked over at Katara. She looked deadly serious.

"I'm not worried that they'll get away in this blizzard. I'm worried that they won't."

Sokka looked back at her from his seat on Appa's neck.

"They're not going to die in this blizzard," he replied, though I sensed a sliver of doubt in his voice. "If we know anything, it's that Zuko never gives up. They'll survive, and we'll find them."

All we could do was hope that he was right.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Much later, we still didn't see anything. I was starting to lose hope. Starting to get sleepy, I nodded a couple times and slid down slower in Appa's saddle.

"Look! That's got to be Aang!" yelled Katara suddenly. "Yip, yip!"

I was completely awake as Appa let out a groan of joy and began drifting down towards the cave, almost hidden by ever-growing heaps of snow. He landed with a THUMP, spraying snow everywhere. We could just barely see Zuko and Aang come out of the cave. Katara and I hurriedly slid off Appa.

"Here for a rematch?" asked Zuko, narrowing his eyes.

I laughed at his idiocy. Katara smiled as she bended some snow to easily counter his firey attacks.

"Trust me, Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match."

Together, we thrust him up into the air with an easy flick of both of our hands. Did he really think he was going to beat TWO master waterbenders? For the first time, I noticed that Aang was tied up in a suffocating wrap of rope and blankets. Sokka was busy undoing the knots.

"This is some quality rope!" said Sokka as he pulled apart the last knot.

"We need to get to the oasis; the spirits are in trouble!" said Aang, jumping up and airbending himself onto Appa.

"The spirits? I asked. "But nobody knows about the oasis except us!"

Aang ignored me. He was looking at Zuko, who was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Wait," he said. "We can't just leave him here."

He jumped down, grabbed Zuko, and airbended himself back up.

"Um, yes," I replied. "We can."

Sokka seemed to agree with me. "Come on, let's go."

"No, if we leave him, he'll die!"

And that's a bad thing? Sokka once again seemed to read my mind.

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense," he said sarcastically. "Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us!"

Aang was very persistent, however, and we ended up taking Zuko back onto Appa with us. We rode until we were nearly back to the water tribe, me and Katara watching him very carefully in case he woke up. Suddenly, I felt a small shock, like I was electrocuted for a fraction of a second. Then I felt nothing. Yue let out a small groan. When I looked over, she was clutching her head in pain.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked, both me and him rushing over to her.

"I feel faint," she replied, putting her arm on my shoulder to balance herself.

"I felt it too," I said. "And I wouldn't be surprised if Aang felt it as well. The Moon or Water spirit is in trouble."

"It's the Moon spirit," said Aang, also clutching his forehead.

"I owe the Moon spirit my life," said Yue. I looked up. She had never told me anything about this before.

"What do you mean?" asked Sokka. Yeah. What did she mean? I should know about this, I was several months older than Yue.

"When I was born," said Yue, "I was very sick and weak. Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I was asleep, my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told our mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and put me in the pond. My dark hair turned white. I opened my eyes and began to cry, and they knew I would live. That's why they named me Yue. For the moon."

I had so many questions. Father knew about the oasis? Yue had brown hair, not white naturally? Where was I when this happened? Before I could ask any of these questions, I happened to look up. I gasped. The moon was a deep red.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We all ran to the oasis.

"Zhao, don't!" Aang yelled at a firebender I had never seen before. He was holding a wiggling sack that could not have held anything but the moon spirit. Another hooded figure was staring at him.

"It's my destiny, to destroy the moon and the water tribe."

This guy was crazy.

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the water tribe. It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world!" Aang said.

"He is right, Zhao," The hooded figure said in an old man's voice.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

Really, how many members of the royal fire nation family was I going to be meeting in one night? Iroh pulled down his hood, revealing an old, wise face with long white hair and a matching goatee.

"I'm no traiter, Zhao, the fire nation needs the moon, too, we depend upon the balance! Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold! Let it go, now!"

His words were now spoken in a loud and commanding tone. I bended some water out of the oasis and faced it at him.

"As will I!" I said, my voice only quavering a tiny bit. He laughed an evil laugh.

"Oh, no, I feel so intimidated!"

He then opened the bag and let the moon spirit slide back out into the pool. It sped over to swim in harmony once again with the water spirit. I breathed a sigh of relief and let my water drop. The moon changed back to its normal color. I looked at Zhao. He was staring at the fish in anger. Suddenly, he sent a blast of fire at the moon spirit. The moon was struck directly in the heart. It drifted upside-down. The moon went out. It was dead.

Yue was staring at the dead fish, her face a mixture of grief and pain. I felt like there was something missing in my mind and heart. The water spirit was spinning alone, now, in a circle around the moon spirit.

Iroh picked up the moon spirit.

"It's over," said Yue, almost in tears.

"No," said Aang. "It's not over."

I looked over at him. His eyes and arrows were glowing a blue-white. He began to walk into the pool. He sat cross-legged. The water spirit began to circle him, and I could see a blue-white light in front of my own eyes. The water spirit's eyes were also glowing. Suddenly, a bright blue glow erupted from the entire oasis, blinding everyone. When we could see again, a giant blue amphibian with skin the texture of water was walking out of the pool and out towards the sea. I could see Aang in its center.

I felt a surge of energy I had never felt before. I longed to go fight alongside it on its way to the ships, but I stayed in the oasis to try and save the moon.

"It's too late, it's dead," said Katara as Iroh placed the fish back into the water. Iroh looked at Yue.

"You have been touched by the moon spirit. Some of its power is in you."

"No!" I shouted. Yue couldn't do this.

"I'm sorry, Kya. I have to do this. It gave me life, maybe I can give it back."

Sokka cried out.

"No! You don't have to do that," he said, reaching out for Yue.

"It's my duty, Sokka."

"I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you!" he said desperately. I grabbed her hand.

"Please, Yue. I need you here." I said.

"I have to do this," she said, pulling away from my hand. She walked into the pool, placed her hands on the fish, and closed her eyes.

"Yue, no!" I shouted, now in tears. It was too late. Her body dropped into Sokka's arms.

"No!" he cried. "She's gone, she's gone!"

Yue's body faded away as the koi fish started to glow. A spirit that looked like Yue floated up from the oasis, and the fish. She looked at me.

"Kya, no matter what, I will always be your sister. When you need me most, I will come. You know what you need to do."

She turned to Sokka.

"Goodbye, Sokka," she said. "I will always be with you."

She floated down and they kissed. Yue disappeared up into the moon.

I couldn't cry. I just couldn't. I knew tears would come later, but I felt like a block of stone. I looked up. The amphibian Aang had defeated the fire navy ships. The creature dissolved and Aang drifted to the ground. I looked up. The moon was as bright as it ever was, shining up in the sky.

It was a few days later when I finally figured out what Yue meant when she said 'You know what you need to do.' The tears had come, then, and then I waited for Sokka to finish talking with my father. I walked up to my father as Sokka walked away. He spoke as I approached him.

"You know, I'm not the least bit mad at you for fighting."

"You aren't?" I asked, surprised.

"No, I'm not. You're old enough to take care of yourself, I should have known that before." he said apologetically.

"Father, if I'm old enough to take care of myself, can I maybe… travel with Aang, Katara, and Sokka?"

He looked at me for a second. Then, carefully, he spoke.

"Of course, Kya."

I smiled.

**A/N: Don't worry, entire episodes won't normally be 11 chapters long! I'm going to try to write a chapter per episode, and skip as many filler episodes as possible. Please let me know if there is a filler you do NOT want me to skip. Thank you SO, SO, SO, SO, SO much for reading, I have loved writing the first 11 chapters. Hope you stick around for the other 50 something chapters ! :)**


End file.
